MEN TO wOMEN
by lollipopsrockz234
Summary: Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are transformed to women so they will appreciate the female race.


Chapter 1: Transformed

Sango was sitting next to Miroku at a fancy restaurant trying to get Miroku to stop staring at the Maikos. "Miroku! Stop drooling!" Sango was getting tired of her fiance staring and flirting with anything that has boobs that comes insight. Sango sighed when she realized she couldn't get his attention and just left him alone. _'Well at least he isn't touching them.' _Sango gave a heavy sighed and look back towards her lecherous fiance. Sango and Kagome watched as Miroku leaned his head close to Inuyasha and started whispering. Every few minutes they would glance towards Kagome's and Sango's direction.

Kagome on the other hand was getting sick of the way he was treating Sango and at times wanted to kill him. Kagome leaned her head over towards Sango. "Why do you put up with him? Do you feel that bad because he is an idiot? You need to find someone who treats you little a little pretty princess that you are dammit!" Sango started giggling and to be honest that's how she felt sometimes when she thought that's why she put up with him. "No. He is really kind. It's just someone needs to put him in check!" Kagome sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "It's more like you need to tie him up in a closet and leave him there. I mean c'mon! He acts like a sex craved pimp! You need to beat the hell out of him with a baseball bat!" Kagome really hated seeing Sango all gloomy and tried to think of other ways to deal with him. "I GOT IT! You could accidently run him over with a car and drive him to the hospital and if his legs aren't shattered you could convince the doctors to remove his legs so he wouldn't flirt with everyone ever again!" Sango started laughing out loud receiving weird looks from everyone with in the restaurant. "Mm-hm." Sango wasn't paying attention and just replied yes to whatever Kagome had to say.

As everyone left the restaurant everyone noticed a dark tall figure walking towards them slowly making it's way into their view. In the darkness Sango, Kagome and Miroku couldn't make out the mysterious figure's face. Inuyasha on the other hand recognized the scent and started growling. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here you no good arrogant fluffy ass bastard!. As the figure walked closer everyone saw the golden eyes and sexy long silver hair flowing behind him. With his hair blowing like that it made him look like a model. And what made it worse was he flung it over his shoulders to emphasis it. "I am the Lord of the Western lands little brother. As so I may go where every I please. Jaken was cooking and burnt our food then he decided to act like a bitch in heat and to make matters worse he trashed my kitchen. My mate Neliel is at home helping Jaken clean up along with Rin. So instead of eating Jaken's burnt food I decided to go out to eat. Have a problem with that Half-breed?"

Inuyasha started to get sick of the insults and started yelling at Sesshomaru. "Well at least I am not the one with a poodle tail! You overgrown mutt! Why didn't father even eat you?!" Sesshomaru just sighed and walked away when Inuyasha started yelling at him. Sesshomaru turned around and decided he had enough of him yapping. "Stop your barking Inuyasha." Sesshomaru loved the expression on Inuyasha's face but didn't say anything. "What? Your telling me to stop barking?" Inuyasha fell on the floor laughing while Sesshomaru just stared at him baffled. "What's so funny?" Sesshomaru had to wait about a minute until Inuyasha's laughing died down. "You told me to stop barking. That's coming from you, a pure-bred high aristocratic dog. That when he transforms he only barks and yips!" Inuyasha fell back on the floor and started laughing his ass off again until his stomach hurt. Sesshomaru was astounded and agitated. "You are a idiot." Inuyasha didn't take kindly to that insult and got up and unsheathed Tessaiga.

"It seems like your PMSing Inuyasha." Inuyasha wanted to cut Sesshomaru to pieces but knew his sister-in-law Neliel would get rather upset. Miroku smirked at Sesshomaru's comment but Kagome and Sango on the other hand where pissed off about the pmsing comment. As a elderly women was walking by she took notice of Sesshomaru comment. _'So he thinks low of women huh?' _The elderly women walked backwards and started walking towards them again. _'He talks about us as if we complain. I might as well teach him a lesson.' _The elderly women walked in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru getting in the way of their fight. "Move out of our damn way! Ya old hag!" Inuyasha yelled at her and was about to push her out of the way.

Without warning the old women reached into a little bag and threw cold dust over the three men knocking them out cold. She chanted a long forgotten phrase in a language not own to man. A bright light appeared forming around the three men as she did so. When the light cleared, the woman was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha was the first to gain consciousness again. "What the hell?" Inuyasha froze when he hear his voice come out to be a little high pitched and silky.

Miroku was the next to wake up. "I think I have a migraine." Miroku rubbed his head when it hit him. _'Whoa! I thought only chicks have migraines! Since when did I start having them?!' _Sesshomaru was the last of the three men to wake up. When Sesshomaru woke up he found that his chest felt heavy. He looked down and saw he had breast. He ignored it and then complained. "I want some chocolate cake." _'And Ice cream. Oh! And a pie! MMM pie!' _Sesshomaru ignored the female voice that came out of his mouth. The three men got up and examined each other. All of the soaked up eachother's appearances and started busting up laughing rolling all over the floor. Their voices where high pitched and the one that stood out the most was Sesshomaru's giggles that sounded like bells.

All three other their appearance has changed. Miroku had long black straight silky hair that went down to his flat ass that looked like it got hit with a frying pan. His eyes where a soft grey and that were friendly. The look on his face appeared to be blushing. He gave a girlish giggle which he hid behind his hand and looked at Sesshomaru, whose sudden changes still stood out clearly. Those his markings remained in contact while his warrior appearance was replace by a soft, innocent, and delicate appearance. The same went for Inuyasha, except he had no markings and the thick bangs that had formed over his forehead had all but vanished. What was left, curled on both sides to give it a heart shape.

Sango and Kagome had looks of awe and satisfaction while they stared down at their latest victims. "I think it's time for a little payback. Kekekekeke." Kagome nodded in agreement with Sango and got a devilish smirk on her face that made the three men turn pale with dread. Kagome and Sango marched towards the now men turned women and watched as the began to quiver. "You men are going to get to experience what it is like to be women. You will be put in our shoes while we get to be your 'master'. You treated women as if they are some fuck toy that you can screw then throw away. Well Welcome to Hell, also known as being a women." Kagome nodded and let Sango take over.

"The world of women is a terrible and cruel place. It's dark and cold. If you men prove to stand a chance we will cure you. But if you don't survive girl boot camp then you are going to die and it's going to be a long life. Girls can be down right rude to each other. Some live to be wine testers and live in a box under a bridge. Some live to bring pain to others. You say we are PMSing. Being a female is like living on a battle field. And well Men better grab your guns because we are sending you to female boot camp. And we are the leaders." All the men back down slowly seeing the evil gleam in their eyes.

"That'll do, Kagome, that'll do." Sango and Kagome turned their backs on the "new girls" and headed for her house. _Let them figure out how it feels to be a woman on their own for a while_, Kagome thought. _They probably won't even last the night. _She was right. Right after this thought, a loud shriek emitted from Inuyasha. "Eww! A flea!" The other two girls screamed too. "Where? Is it on me! Is it on me!" Sesshomaru cried. "Kill it, kill it, kill it!" Miroku panicked and started jumping up and down. But Inuyasha's gaze was now on the ground where he had brushed Myouga.

"Master Inuyasha! It's nice to see...you..." He faltered, taking in Inuyasha's and the other two's new looks. _Oh, boy. This isint going to go over well with the Western council committee. Lord Sesshomaru-_ His thoughts were interrupted cause Inuyasha had taken one of Miroku's sandals and proceeded to beat Myouga. "Take that, you nasty pest!" The other two cheered him on, as if he were some kind of war hero. Myouga inflated himself again and took off into the grasses surrounding the near-by houses. _He needs a bitch slap! _he thought as he hopped to a safe distance away from them.

Unknowingly to him, he got his wish. A resounding slap ringed through the air as Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha. "You just stepped on my Jimmy Choo's, you whore!" Inuyasha gave a sharp intake of breath. "Well...well...you're a bitch!" He retorted. It was now Sesshomaru's turn to gasp. With a cry of rage, the two now sisters started scratching at each other and pulling one another's hair. "Bitch fight!" Miroku cried out, and people poked their heads out of their houses to watch.

Everything seemed to be in Sesshomaru's favor until he stopped fighting, suddenly examining his hand. "Oh, no! I broke a claw!" He got up and kept looking at his hand as if it were the most sacred thing on earth. Inuyasha got up and started dusting himself off, flicking his hair back over his shoulder. Miroku yawned, now bored with the lack of action, and started following down the road the same way Kagome and Sango had took earlier. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed, each looking as if they were in a daze, but keeping their distance

That night was just the first of many bad evenings to come.


End file.
